Pretty Little Liars - Season One
by MightBeMonday
Summary: My name is Cleo Tate. A year ago my friend Alison went missing and now we're getting messages from A.
1. Chapter 1

Me and the girls were in Spencer's Barn. We were having fun till the lights and the music turned off.

Emily "What happened?" Spencer "It must be the storm." Me "you sure?" and we heard a noise. God this is creepy as hell. Aria "Something's out there." And then the door opens. Me/Hanna "Guys." We all looked at each other, we all had the same look. Fear.

And then we saw Ali. Ali "Gotcha" We screamed. That's seriously wasn't funny, I really hate her sometimes. Spencer "That's so not funny, Alison!" Alison "I thought it was hilarious, girls." Me "you would wouldn't you." I whispered. Then the girls stared to laugh.

Hanna "Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé" Alison "Not yet." Emily "I'm loving her new video." Alison "Maybe a little too much, Em." Ali then gives a glass to Aria. Alison "Your turn. Go on." Aria then started to drink. Spencer "Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Alison "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up."

Then my phone vibrated. I got it out my pocket. It was Jason. "Who's that Cleo?" I looked up saw Alison giving me the famous look. "No one." Then she got closer and she whispered something to me. "If it's my brother, tell him you're busy with me" And then she smiled and went back to the others.

Later I was woken up by Aria. Aria "Wake up." Me "What?" Aria "Just get up." I saw Emily, Hanna and aria but no spencer or Alison. Hanna "Where's Ali and spencer?" Aria "We don't know." Me "What do you mean you don't know?" Aria "I don't know." Then Aria gets up goes to the door, and then Spencer arrived.

Aria "Ali?" Spencer "She's gone." Me "What do you mean she's gone?" Spencer "I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream."

* * *

><p>Well its one year later, what could I say about it. Hmm a lot less fun than the year before. During this year I've tried to change. No more getting high. I've almost giving it up. It's been difficult but I've managed, kinda. I've just been partying and studying, thanks to spencer I'm doing way better in school. She's just the best. Out of the whole group we stayed the closest. Aria left, Hanna became the most popular the in school. Emily just focused on sports. It's just sad. We should have stuck together but it's too late now.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I<span> got to school, I was a little late but who cares. I walked into class and saw Aria. Holy crap. "Aria?" I say to her. "When did you get back?" aria "yesterday." Me "well it's great to see you." Aria "You too, I missed you guys."

Emily "So, I hear the new teacher's really hot." Me "he better be." And then the queen arrives. Aria "Is that Hanna?" Emily "She's the "it" girl now." Me "And where there's Hanna, there's Mona." I laughed at the end. And just like that Mona is here. Aria "That's Mona?" Me "I know right." Aria "Wow. Talk about a makeover." Then Hanna waves to us, I wave back. She still nice but she different and she has Mona now.

Aria "What's up with her? You two fighting?" Emily "We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other." Then spencer arrives, she smiles shyly to Hanna. Emily "They're not so close anymore either" Aria "So they're friendly, but not friends." Me "yeah, it's sad really."

Then a man enters the room and writes his name on the board, he then turns around. Emily was right our new teacher is cute.  
>"Holy crap." Was all he said and then the class looked at aria. Oh Aria. Mr Fitz "Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."<p>

* * *

><p>After school I went round to Spencer's. I was laying on her bed waiting for her. She was going to help me with my French. I hate it, it's just too difficult to learn.<p>

Then spencer stormed in the room. Me "whoa what's wrong with you?" spencer "Melissa that's what." Me "hmm I wonder what she did." Spencer "she stealing the barn away from me. I did all this work and then she just takes it." Me "that bitch." She laughed. Spencer "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Me "now that you're free, can you help me with this." I pointed to my work. Spencer "ok but it will have to be quick. I got to get ready for dinner." Me "deal."

* * *

><p>Later I went home. It was quiet, my mum and dad worked a lot. So it was just me tonight. Oh fun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I decided to keep to myself, I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I sometimes like to be left alone. Before I was in 'Alison group' I was a loner. I don't know why she chose me but I'm kind of glad she did. I never would have met the girls. It's just strange without her. I just wish I knew what has happened to her.

I was sitting in the library when my phone started to vibrated I looked at it, it was unknown.  
><strong>Aww poor Tate No Mates. Don't you just hate being alone. – A<strong>  
>What the hell, no one calls me that since forever. Who would send this? Who is A?<p>

* * *

><p>I left the library and went to find Mr Fitz, since I suck at English. My parents want me to do better in school, so yeah. I better get to work. I saw Mr Fitz leave the class room in a rush, then a couple seconds Aria came out.<p>

Me "what was that about?" she looked at me with shock. Aria "I needed some help with some work." Me "really?" Aria "Yes really." Me "Ok Aria, I believe you. Oh and one thing, be careful." Aria "what?" Me "Think about it, I'll see you later." I left Aria in the hall alone.

* * *

><p>A little later I went home.<p>

Me "mother I'm home." Mum came out of the kitchen. Mum "I wish you stop calling me that, I prefer mum. Who calls their mum mother?" Me "Norman Bates." Mum "Oh great." Me "is Dad going to be late tonight?" Mum "I hope not but it's your father." Me "great, so I'm going to do some homework." Mum "ok hun." I went to my room and got my work out.

Me and my parents weren't always this close, we only got closer after Ali disappeared. I'm quiet, I'm not really talk about your feelings kinda person. I don't why but I just am. I'm trying to change because I know it's the right thing to do. I don't want to be a failure in life, I just don't. So this is why I'm working hard, yeah I party and have fun sometimes but I don't do it every day.

Then my phone went off. It was Aria.

Me "hey what's up?" aria "nothing I just wanna talk, can you meet me outside." Me "Yeah sure, give me a minute." Aria "see you then." Then she hung up, then I got up and went downstairs. Me "err mum, can I go see Aria?" Mum "Ok, just don't be long." Me "great." I left and saw Aria in her car. I walked over and got in.

Me "Hey what's wrong?" Aria "Nothing is wrong." She then started the car. Me "you sure. Is this about our conversation earlier?" she turned to me. "Kinda." I knew it. "Well what's wrong?" Aria "err well." Me "I'm not telling anyone. I'm not one to judge about relationships." Aria "Thanks, I don't think –" Aria then stopped. We both got out. Police were everywhere. We saw Spencer on the other pavement and goes we went to her.

Aria "I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today." Spencer "You don't think she'd ever talk about..." Hanna "The Jenna thing? We made promise"

* * *

><p>After they found her, Alison's body. Aria took me back to my home. I just went to my room. I stayed there for a while. After a couple hours I went downstairs. I saw my parents watching the news. It was about Alison, of course it would be. Why would I think it wouldn't be?<p>

"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Alison Dilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy As they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, And local authorities are coming to terms With the fact a killer is at large in rosewood."

My parents saw me and they turned the TV off. "Honey, are you ok?" my mum asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." "You sure" my dad said. "Yeah I'm sure, I'm just going to go back to bed." "Ok hun, goodnight." "Goodnight." I said as I walked back to my room.

* * *

><p><span>The<span> next day was Alison's funeral. I can't believe it, I always thought she was alive. I didn't believe she was gone but now I guess she is. "Are you ready Cleo?" I looked around and saw my mum. "Yeah I be down in a minute."

Later me and my mum left and went to the church. I saw all the girls go inside with their parents.

* * *

><p>I was now with all the girls, Mrs Dilaurentis had asked us to sit together.<p>

Emily "Poor Ali." Hanna "Can you believe what a scene this is?" Aria "Alison would have loved it." Me "Popular in life and death." I saw Hanna give a phial of alcohol to Emily. Emily "No thanks. I don't—" Hanna "Today, I think you do."

Then we heard a phone ring. It shocked us, like all of us, weird. Hanna "Anyone we know?" Aria "No, it's just my mom sending me a text. Emily and I aren't the only ones who gets messages from "a," are we?" I turned around. Me "Oh god." And then Spencer did too. Spencer "oh, my god. It's Jenna."

Then Alison mother came over. Mrs. Dilaurentis "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." Spencer "They weren't."

* * *

><p>After the ceremony is finished we left the church, when we saw a guy came over.<p>

Man "Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Cleo." He looked right at me when he said my name. Spencer "Do we know you? Man "I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." Aria "Yeah, we were." Wilden "I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." Spencer "We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Wilden "And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person's investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer."

Then he left us.

Aria "Do you think he knows about?" Me "No, how could he?" then all of our phones go off.

Aria "Oh my –" "God." I finished Aria sentence. Hanna "It's from—" Emily "I got one too." Spencer "I'm still here, bitches"  
>Girls "...And I know everything. A'."<p>

Oh god.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the girls went to Apple Rose Grille. We were talking about what happened at Alison's funeral.

Aria "Why was Jenna there?  
>Spencer "I guess she's back."<br>Hanna "That cop acted like we were suspects or something."  
>Emily "Do you think we looked guilty?"<br>Me "No. why would we? We've done nothing wrong."  
>Hanna "Except lie about the Jenna thing."<br>Spencer "We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened."  
>Aria "Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."<br>Spencer "Aria, it was an accident."  
>Then Hanna started to pour something in her glass.<br>Hanna "It's medicinal. Cramps!" I turned around and saw a man looking at her. Creepy.  
>Emily "I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?"<br>Aria "Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers."  
>Spencer "I knew some." And me but I don't wanna say anything so I let spencer carry on.<br>Aria "Go on."  
>Hanna "Talk."<br>Spencer "I can't."  
>Aria "Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!"<br>Spencer "She'd so kill me if I told you."  
>Me "She's dead. I don't think she can."<br>Spencer "Ali was seeing someone that summer."  
>Emily "I knew she was keeping something from me! From us."<br>Aria "Well, why didn't she want us to know?"  
>Spencer "He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend."<br>Emily "Who was it?"  
>Spencer "She never told me his name."<br>Hanna "That's only half the secret."  
>Spencer "It's more than you ever got from her."<br>Aria "How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?" Ali was Clever Bitch.  
>Emily "Because she made us feel like we were part of something special."<br>Hanna "We were."  
>Aria "I miss that."<br>Spencer/Me "Me too."  
>Emily "I miss Ali."<br>Hanna "I can't believe you still wear that."  
>Emily "Ali still wears hers. Wore."<br>Spencer "When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up."  
>Me "Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Run off with some guy."<br>Emily "She was laying on a beach somewhere."  
>Hanna "Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard."<br>Aria "Ohh. Yeah...What was his name?"  
>Hanna "Who cares? Save me!" All of us were laughing till we saw softly Jenna come in. we all got up left. I felt uneasy when she came in, I guess the girls did to. <p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to a loud beeping noise. Er. Beep. I really hate my alarm. I turned it off and got out of my bed. God I hate mornings. <p>

* * *

><p><span>I<span> was with Spencer and she was practicing her hockey thing while I was laying on the grass doing nothing.

Me "I'm so bored."  
>Spencer "Will you be quiet, I'm trying to focus."<br>Me "Sorry. It just very boring."  
>Spencer "To you maybe." Spencer then goes back to the hockey thing and then a couple minutes later I heard Emily.<br>Emily "Nice! So I hear you're gunning for varsity Captain?"  
>Spencer "Well, I have a shot, so..."<br>Emily "If a Hastings has a shot, she takes the shot."  
>Maya "Is that a drinking game?"<br>Me "I wish" I say getting of the grass.  
>Emily "Spencer, Cleo, this is Maya." Interesting.<br>Spencer "Oh."  
>Maya "Yeah. New girl who moved into dead girl's house. Can't believe I just said that."<br>Spencer "Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either." Awkward.  
>Maya "I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip."<br>Spencer "It's fine. We're all trying to find a way to deal with it."  
>Emily "Maya and I are going for some caffeine. Do you guys want to join?"<br>Spencer: Oh, I'd kill for a latte, but, um... This is my only time to practice, so...  
>Me "And I love watching her. Sorry."<br>Emily "We'll catch you later."  
>Emily and Maya leave.<br>Spencer "why didn't you go with them."  
>Me "I got weird vibe." I looked over at her and she had her serious face on. Well I felt something from them, I just got find what it is. <p>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I heard my name being called. I saw all the girls.<p>

"**Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Cleo Tate and Hanna Marin."**

I walked over to them. Then Aria's phone rings.  
>Aria "Wait. It's from "A."<br>Hanna starts to read the text message: "dead girls walking."  
>Me "Oh great." <p>

* * *

><p>We got there and saw Wilden, they cop from Alison's funeral, and I must say he kind of looks familiar. I don't know why but he just does.<p>

Wilden "So let's see... You thought you heard her scream."  
>Spencer "I-I said that, yeah."<br>Wilden "And when you four woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer."  
>Spencer "Yes, I woke up before them, and I realized that Ali was missing, so..."<br>Wilden "So you went looking for her."  
>Spencer "That's what happened."<br>Wilden "I got that. So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?"  
>Spencer "Is this an interrogation?"<br>Wilden "No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?"  
>Me "We were tired."<br>Wilden "Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna?"  
>Hanna "Yeah."<br>Wilden "Yeah, you guys were tired."  
>Spencer "Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing."<br>Wilden "I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed."  
>Aria "Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know."<p> 


End file.
